


Warden, Will You?

by bushviper



Series: The Story of E [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushviper/pseuds/bushviper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen realizes that Evelyn has a crush on a certain grumpy Grey Warden, and invites her to act on it. Awkward seduction ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Busted

**Author's Note:**

> More adventures of Cullen and Evelyn, with a hefty dose of that sexy beast, Loghain, tossed in. Get it, Quizzy!

Evelyn was in Cullen's office, curled up in a chair reading  _A Meditation upon the Use of Blades_ , while her Commander sat at his desk, plowing through an endless stack of paperwork.

Well.

She was  _supposed_  to be reading Massache, but really, she'd hidden a different book behind the large tome of battle strategy, and her cunny throbbed as she thrilled to the tale of Grey Wardens "joining" with each other in naughty ways. The Randy Dowager had only given  _Conscripted by Love_  four scarves, but Evelyn thought it definitely deserved five. Grey Wardens were so mesmerizing!

"Enjoying your book, Evelyn?" Cullen asked, and she glanced over at him quickly, her cheeks flushing. He was staring at her with a knowing smirk, and Evelyn had a feeling he realized she'd abandoned her studies. She wished her face wouldn't so easily give her emotions away.

"Oh, I suppose," she said, trying to look both innocent and a little bored.

"What are you  _really_  reading?"

Drat.

"Um…," she said, blushing furiously, and then held up the smutty book. "A novel."

"What is it about?"

"Grey Wardens…," she trailed off. His smiled widened into a wicked grin.

"Speaking of Wardens, what are we going to do about your crush on Loghain?"

Evelyn stared at him in horror. Was she that obvious? "I don't know what you're talking about!" she squeaked.

Cullen lifted his eyebrows. "I assume you're lying to yourself, because you'd better not be lying to me. It's perfectly all right, sweetling. It's natural to feel attracted to different people. I don't mind in the slightest."

Evelyn didn't know what to say. She would have been devastated if Cullen expressed an attraction to another woman, but he seemed utterly at ease.

"You're not jealous?"

He sat back in his chair, folding his hands on his desk. "Do I have any reason to be? Do you plan to leave me for your Warden?"

"No!" Evelyn exclaimed. "I adore you, and he's not  _my_  Warden. I just think he's an interesting man, is all."

"And handsome," Cullen prodded.

"All right, and handsome," Evelyn agreed. "And he makes me laugh. He has a very dry sense of humor. But that's all there is to it. There's nothing to  _do_  about my feelings, because it's just a silly little fancy. It will pass."

"Pity," Cullen said, and turned back to his report.

Evelyn was dumbfounded. Pity? "What do you mean by that?" she asked him, after a moment of stunned silence.

Cullen glanced up and smiled patiently. "Well, I thought if you were  _really_  interested in him, you might invite him to join us for a little fun. Wouldn't you like to be taken by your Commander and your Warden, at the same time?"

Of all the unexpected things for him to say! Evelyn would be lying if she said she'd never imagined such a scenario, but she'd always felt horribly guilty about it, as if she were betraying Cullen with her thoughts. And now here he was, suggesting they act out the very fantasy that had tormented and titillated her, as if there was nothing to it. She was shocked.

"Cullen, you can't mean that! Are you really comfortable sharing me with another man?"

He pushed back from his desk and beckoned her. "Come here, sweetling," he said, and patted his lap. Evelyn got up and joined him, leaning against his chest as he curled his arm around her waist.

"Evelyn, I love you, and I will do anything in my power to make you happy and to fulfill your desires, including sharing you with another man, if you so wish. You've given me no reason to think that Loghain is any threat to our relationship, and I really don't believe if we spent a night with him that you would wake up in the morning and decide you preferred him to me. But even if you did, that would be your right, and I will never claim you for a second longer than you want to be with me."

She frowned, her gut twisting. "You wouldn't care if I left you for someone else?"

For a second, a look of such intense pain crossed his face that Evelyn wished she hadn't said it. "I'd probably die of a broken heart," he confessed. "Having suffered the agony of losing you once, and feeling so much closer to you now, I'm not sure how I'd survive it. But you are your own person, Evelyn, and I don't own you. I'd rather nurse my own heartache than bind you to me out of a misplaced sense of loyalty or guilt, if you really loved another."

"Cullen!" she cried, and kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his scar, and then his lips. "I could never love another like I love you! Nor do I want to, now or ever. I will never, ever leave you again. Don't even think about it."

"I don't," he said with a smile. "Which is why I'm perfectly comfortable inviting Loghain to our bedroom, if it's something you want. I noticed you've been re-reading the chapter in  _Ser Vice_  where our hero joins King Archibald and Queen Aurora for a romp at the Royal Palace, and I'd thought maybe it had given you ideas. I don't believe anyone  _else_  realizes you're attracted to Loghain, except perhaps for the man himself, but you can't hide your feelings from me, love. I know you too well."

Evelyn laughed. "Can't get anything by you, can I? Hmm. Now that I think about it, it's a little awkward that I've been getting ideas about Loghain from poorly disguised caricatures of the man's daughter and son-in-law." Cullen had obviously been thinking the same thing and he looked rather amused.

"Probably best not to tell him about that," he agreed.

Evelyn tucked her head against his shoulder and thought about what he was proposing. "I'm not sure about this, Cullen. We're so happy together, and I'd never want to do anything to disrupt our relationship. Besides, I don't even know what I'd  _do_  with two men at once. I'm still figuring out how to keep up with you!"

He chuckled. "Fair enough. We can drop it for now, or continue to discuss it later, if you like. Just know that I'm open to the idea. It would excite me to see you enjoy yourself with another man." He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her fingers, and she pressed her lips to his temple.

"Well… I'll definitely think about it. How will you convince Loghain, though?"

Cullen shook his head. " _I_  won't. He's your secret boyfriend, so you can reel him into bed."

"He's not my – ugh!" Evelyn huffed and slapped him on the leg and Cullen laughed at her consternation. "Now I know it's never happening. Can you imagine me scraping together the courage to proposition him? I'd sooner sprout wings."

Cullen smiled and then kissed her sweetly. "In fact, I  _can_  imagine you doing so, and if you had any idea how attractive and charming you truly are, you'd take it as a given that he'd leap at the chance to bed you, even if he has to share. Of course, your humility is also adorable, and I wouldn't change a thing about you, but…" He trailed off and kissed her more deeply, plundering her mouth with his tongue, before pulling back and looking at her seriously. "You are the kind of woman most men only dream of knowing, and I can't imagine anyone resisting your appeal. So, go get him, Inquisitor!" He pushed her off his lap with a swat on the rear, then grinned and shrugged. "You know, when you're ready."

"Maker's breath!" Evelyn muttered, and returned to her chair. She didn't even pretend to read again, however, and spent the rest of the afternoon staring off into space, contemplating Cullen's suggestion.

…

When they retired for the evening, Evelyn's head and heart were in a jumble. She still couldn't quite believe that Cullen had so casually suggested she get involved with another man, and in truth, it hurt her feelings a little. She wondered if they truly felt the same about each other, since he was so willing to make an offer that, under the reverse conditions, she found unthinkable. She'd die before she'd propose that he seek out another woman's affections.

Cullen could tell she was preoccupied. Instead of making love to her as soon as they got into bed, he held her in his arms and waited for her to unburden herself. Evelyn knew she needed to talk to him, but her wounded feelings stilled her tongue.

"Are you thinking about the conversation we had earlier?" he asked her gently. Evelyn nodded against his chest. "Well? What do you think?"

"Do you want to fuck other women?" she asked him. Her voice sounded angrier and more demanding than she had intended it to, and she was surprised when tears sprang to her eyes.

"Evelyn, of course not. Do you think that's why I brought it up?"

"Why did you bring it up?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Look at me, sweetling," he said. Evelyn sat up, but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. He tipped her chin and his eyes darkened with regret when he saw that she was holding back tears. "Love, I never meant to upset you. I honestly thought this was something you wanted but were afraid to say aloud. Never in my life did I imagine that it would feel to you as though I want to be with someone else. I am yours, body and soul, and I want no other."

"But you don't expect me to feel that way about you?" she sniffled.

Cullen raised his eyes to the ceiling, considering his words. "I know you are mine in every way that matters. I know your heart belongs to me. But sweetling, I also know I am literally the only man who has ever touched you, and as much as I relish the chance to be your first in everything, I also don't begrudge you more experiences – if you want them. I've been with other women, and none of them compare to you. I'm satisfied with the encounters I've had, and I have no need to expand my horizons." He smiled a little, wiping a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "I can see that you're attracted to Loghain, and I thought perhaps you were curious about what it would be like to be with a different man. Not because I want other women, and not because I'm trying to drive you into his arms. I just want you to have everything you could possibly desire, and I'd do anything in my power to give it to you. Including sharing you with Loghain. I don't know how else to explain it."

Evelyn focused on his mouth as he spoke, watching his beautiful lips form careful words. She examined her heart, trying to root out what was troubling her.

"Do I need more experience to be a better lover?" she asked in small voice.

Cullen laughed and shook his head in gentle exasperation. "Maker, no. I worry you'll be the death of me as it is. Perhaps we should drop this discussion? I really thought you were interested in having him join us, but it appears I was mistaken. Or maybe it's something you'd like to keep as a fantasy? We could discuss it without ever acting on it, or you could just savor it privately. I don't want to ruin your fun."

Evelyn frowned and then leaned forward to kiss him. "You could never ruin my fun. You  _are_  my fun." She took a deep breath, brushing her fingertips across his nipples as she considered all he'd said. "Let's keep it as a fantasy for now. I'd like to keep talking about it, but the idea of actually doing something terrifies me. I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"As you wish, Inquisitor." Cullen grinned and squeezed her breast. "Are you still offended? Am I in trouble?"

"Oh yes, big trouble," she purred, sliding her hand down his body to rake her nails along his swollen length. "Big, big trouble."

"Then let me apologize," he said with smoldering smile, grabbing her arms and flipping her on her back. He sunk down between her thighs and addressed her quim directly. "I'm sorry," he said, his lips moving against her wet folds. "So sorry."

Evelyn's giggles turned to moans, and all was quickly forgiven.

…

_Ser Vice admired the woman on her hands and knees in front of him, a surge of lust coursing down his spine. Her golden hair fell in a gilded wave across her cheek, complimenting her cream-and-roses complexion. Her large blue eyes looks like the limpid pools of a hot springs, staring up at him with heated desire. His turgid manmeat bobbed in front of the Queen's beautiful face, tantalizing her with its stiff promise of pleasure. Not able to believe his good luck, he looked up and met the King's eye. Archibald grinned at him as he positioned himself behind his wife, preparing to enter her dewy cave while Vice anticipated her sweet mouth engulfing him._

" _Your service to the crown does not go unnoticed, valiant knight," Aurora purred, before sliding her soft, pillowy lips down his rigid love rod._

" _Annngh," Vice replied, unable to form words as her talented tongue laved him generously from tip to base and back again._

" _Yes, you've definitely earned a special commendation," Archibald winked. He thrust into his wife's pink palace and began rhythmically thumping the drumbeat of his desire against her dainty derriere. Ser Vice watched approvingly as her perky posterior bumped and wiggled, and he moaned again when her lips suckled his man-cannon like a peppermint stick._

Evelyn exhaled slowly, her fingers working a slow circle over the crotch of her smalls as she read about Ser Vice and his royal rendezvous. She set the book down and closed her eyes, reclining on her bed as she let her imagination take over.

She'd seen Loghain shirtless once, as he'd come off the training yard. He was taller and bigger than Cullen, broader through the shoulder and the chest, with long, lean muscles that spoke to years of hard use and fanatical conditioning. Most men half his age didn't look so good. She'd nearly drooled as she took in the sight of him rubbing a towel across his chest and belly. She'd wanted to lick the sweat off his skin, if she were to be honest.

She imagined him before her now, naked and erect. His chest was covered with a generous dusting of black hair that tapered in a trail down his stomach. Though of course she'd never seen it, she knew that trail led to a dark thatch at the base of his sex. She imagined herself sucking him into her mouth until her nose was buried in that hair, feeling his thick cock filling her throat as she worked her tongue against him. A soft moan escaped her lips, and she slid her fingers beneath her smallclothes.

In her fantasy, she felt Cullen's hands on her arse, gripping her cheeks and spreading them apart as he teased her quim with his member. Maker, she loved how it felt when he took her from behind, and she also loved to be on her knees before him, taking him in her mouth. To have both sensations at once… how would she survive? She thrust her fingers inside herself as she imagined Cullen entering her slowly, inch by agonizing inch, until she was ready to tear her mouth off Loghain's cock and beg him to fuck her. The tempo of her blow job would change as Cullen settled into a rhythm – it turned her on incredibly to imagine him setting the pace with his thrusts as she pleasured the Warden. Her cunt soaked her hand as she frigged herself, moaning softly as she imagined both men enjoying her at once.

Maker, she wanted this. She wanted to suck Loghain's cock until he sprayed her throat with come, and she wanted Cullen to rut in her cunt until he filled her with his seed. She wanted them both at once, using her for their pleasure, taking turns having her different ways. Her fingers worked her quim furiously and she brought herself to climax imagining Loghain and Cullen simultaneously covering her tits with jets of hot, sticky ejaculate. She fell back against the pillow, breathless and throbbing, surprised at how quickly her orgasm had overtaken her. Perhaps it was time to bring up the Warden with Cullen again.

…

"Cullen, I've been thinking," Evelyn said hesitantly as they lay sated in each other's arms.

He'd come to her rooms that night, as it was snowing outside and Evelyn absolutely refused to sleep in his bed in inclement weather until he allowed her to have the engineers fix his roof. While they'd made love, he told her to imagine that Loghain was there, that he was also touching her, also fucking her. He'd slid his thick fingers into her arse and commanded her to pretend that they were both having her, that his hand was Loghain's cock. Evelyn had come so fast, she barely knew what hit her, and Cullen had laughed against her skin as he took his time finishing.

"What have you been thinking?" he asked her sleepily, gently stroking her hair.

"I think I might want to try to… you know,  _talk_  to Loghain."

"Sweetling, you talk to him every day. In fact, I'd wager you find excuses to do so even when you don't have mutual business." His voice was warm and teasing and he sounded a little more awake. Evelyn blushed because he was absolutely right – not a day went by that she didn't find some pretense to speak with the Warden. She'd rather hoped Cullen hadn't noticed. Oh well.

"I mean, talk to him about  _us._  About being with us. If you're still okay with it?" She buried her face against his chest, her pulse racing anxiously. It felt so strange to ask the man who owned her heart for permission to proposition another, though she knew Cullen didn't mind.

"Of course I am, if that's what you want. We should probably talk a little more before you approach him, so we're both on the same page. I want to make sure we're perfectly clear on our limits and that we don't accidentally run afoul of each other."

"By all means! I'd be horrified if this came between us!" Evelyn couldn't stand the thought of it, and it was enough to make her reconsider the entire affair. Cullen rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Nothing will come between us, love. I'm delighted that you want to move forward with this. I really think you'll have fun."

"Have you ever shared a woman with another man before?" she asked him, a little timidly. She rarely questioned him about his past sexual adventures for fear of feeling jealous, but curiosity demanded satisfaction.

"It was practically a nightly pastime in the Kirkwall barracks," he admitted with a laugh. "There were always girls hanging about the Gallows, looking for a tumble with a templar, and many of them were happy to accommodate more than one. I confess I joined in a time or two. I've never tried this with a woman I loved, though. But then I've never loved a woman like I love you."

Evelyn was a little shocked to hear of the licentiousness of the Kirkwall barracks, but his sweet declaration of love disarmed her. "Well, I'm still not completely sure I want to... to be with Loghain that way at all, but I sure can't stop fantasizing about it. He'll be leaving for the Western Approach next month, so I'd better get moving if I'm going to act."

Cullen kissed the top of her head. "That's my girl. No time like the present."

Evelyn laughed and snuggled him. "Should we talk about this tomorrow? I can tell you're tired."

"Mmmhmmm," Cullen hummed. "You and your Warden wore me out."

"He's  _not_  'my' Warden," Evelyn huffed, but she couldn't suppress a giddy grin. Not yet, anyway, but with a little luck, he might be soon.


	2. Dual-Wielding for Dummies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that this fic was prompted by my awesome, sexy husband, who very generously indulges my mega-huge ladyboner for hot generals of Thedas. Thank you, mr. bushviper. Cullen is totally based on you.

Evelyn and Cullen spent the next several evenings seriously examining the idea of inviting Loghain to their bed from every angle, until they both felt comfortable with their plan. Cullen explained his feelings regarding fidelity, trust, and partnership more extensively, and they seemed perfectly sensible to Evelyn, although the idea of him expressing interest in another woman still made her feel slightly ill. She told him as much, and he laughed.

"The only way I'd want another woman is if you wanted her first, sweetling."

He also made it clear that as much as he trusted her and didn't mind if her seduction of Loghain involved some kissing and petting, he wanted to be present for the main event. That also comforted Evelyn – it was easier to imagine approaching the Warden with some boundaries in place, and she didn't like the idea of Cullen feeling completely indifferent to her making love to another man. She was terrified of hurting him, and as much as she felt intrigued by Loghain, she wasn't willing to compromise one thimble-full of her happiness with her Commander. But Cullen genuinely seemed comfortable with – and even excited by – the idea of her bringing the Warden to bed. He really thought it rather unfortunate that her upbringing had so severely limited her exposure to sensual experiences, and as much as possible – within the boundaries of their respective desires and limits – he wanted to give her anything she felt she'd missed out on, including the chance to be with more than one man. She'd laughingly said she'd hardly considered being with more than one man  _at the same time_  until she'd read  _Ser Vice_ , and Cullen had shrugged agreeably.

"If you want Loghain and only Loghain, I can just watch. I don't have to join you."

But Evelyn had already spent so much time fantasizing about being with both of them at once that the idea didn't particularly appeal, at least not as a replacement for enjoying them together. They agreed that she would begin her attempts to seduce the Warden, and whatever happened, happened.

A delicious, naughty feeling of excitement settled over her as Evelyn pondered her next move. Of course, it was mingled with acute anxiety over making a misstep and embarrassing herself, but still. She felt very worldly and wicked as she prepared to take another lover.

…

Evelyn stood next to Loghain at the war table, reviewing the latest intelligence regarding the whereabouts of the Grey Wardens. No one else had joined them for the meeting. Leliana had gone to Lydes to deal with some political matter, Cullen was running drills with his recruits (perhaps a little conveniently), and Josephine did not consider the issue of the Grey Wardens' disappearance a matter of diplomatic concern, at least not yet. Therefore, Evelyn and Loghain were left to pore over reports in solitude, and in truth, it wasn't an odd occurrence. Few in the Inquisition were convinced that the situation with the Wardens was directly related to Corypheus, and while Loghain's presence at Skyhold was personally welcome, his requests for aid and intelligence were merely tolerated. Evelyn believed him, however, and was more willing than most to help him sift through field reports and letters purloined by spies. The fact that she found him outrageously attractive may have had something to do with her enthusiasm for his cause.

They often talked while they worked, for Evelyn loved hearing about his adventures nearly as much as she loved the sound of his voice. She felt a little in awe of him, and could hardly believe she actually knew someone who had been instrumental in such world-changing events (when she'd said as much to Loghain, he'd stared at her incredulously and then dryly inquired if she owned a mirror). She particularly loved stories about his time as an outlaw during the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden – the circumstances under which he'd helped King Maric lead the uprising were impossibly exciting. They talked very little about the Blight and his fall from grace, and even less about what he'd been doing since he helped the Hero of Ferelden defeat the archdemon, for Evelyn discovered he could be downright cagey on the matter. She'd been happy enough to keep her inquiries confined to tales of the rebellion, but now that she wanted something more than a working relationship, she thought she might see what happened if she asked more personal questions. Starting with a rather salient one.

"Are you married, Warden Loghain?"

He looked up from his reading with surprise. "I was, but my wife died many years ago. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "I just wondered. I know you have a daughter, of course, but I'd never heard anything of her mother. I'm so sorry to hear that she passed."

Loghain blinked and offered her a small smile. "Thank you, Inquisitor. That's kind of you."

Evelyn fidgeted, feeling frustrated. Surely there had to be some way to turn this conversation into something less depressing and more flirtatious. "I'm, um, a little surprised you never remarried," she said. Hopefully that didn't sound too obvious. Loghain laughed.

"It's not so surprising. Celia died only two years before the Blight, and I was in no state at that time to even consider it. Afterwards, well, the life of a Grey Warden isn't exactly suited to matrimony."

"No, I suppose not," Evelyn agreed. "But… are there no married Wardens?"

"There are a few. Most were married before they Joined and were recruited under dodgy circumstances, in which becoming a Warden was preferable to the alternative, usually prison or death." He smiled ironically, acknowledging that such circumstances applied to himself. "Happily married, law-abiding family men generally aren't cut out for this career."

He leaned his hip on the table and folded his arms across his chest, seemingly content to chat rather than read. Evelyn was pleased, and she also leaned against the table, admiring him. He seemed to be one of those lucky men who only grew more handsome with age. The lines at his mouth and the corners of his eyes, and the sprinkling of grey at his temples just enhanced his attractiveness somehow. His jaw was square and masculine, and thanks to his dark hair and fair complexion, he always sported a five o'clock shadow by noon. Evelyn loved it, and she'd longed more times than she cared to admit to trace her fingers from his ear to his chin and feel the rough beginnings of the beard that he never allowed to manifest. But by far his best feature was his striking blue eyes. They reminded her of the sky in winter on the day before a snowfall – cold, clear, and beautiful.

She realized she was gawking at him shamelessly and blushed. Loghain's lip tipped up a little and a hint of amusement appeared in his eyes.

Evelyn cleared her throat. "Yes, um, well. That all makes sense. But don't Wardens ever marry each other?"

Loghain grinned, and there was something a little vulpine about his smile. "I'm sure it happens sometimes, but the culture of the Grey Wardens really lends itself to more casual encounters."

"Oh!" Evelyn blushed even harder. "Oh, I see! Right. Casual." She turned back to the table, cursing her stupid face, which she knew was as red as an apple. Why on earth couldn't she just have a conversation with a man, without blushing through it like…? Like a Chantry mouse who had no experience with men.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, Inquisitor. My apologies," Loghain said quietly, picking up his report again.

Evelyn took a deep breath and turned back to face him. "You didn't. Embarrass me, that is. It's just that I have this awful, involuntary habit of blushing furiously at inopportune moments, and  _that_  embarrasses me because then everyone else thinks I'm this awkward ninny who can't conduct an adult conversation. And then once I get embarrassed over the blushing, it basically confirms the idea that I'm embarrassed over the topic. But I assure you, I'm not."

Loghain accepted this little confession with a neutral expression, but a smile gradually crept over his face as her words tumbled out. He laughed a little, shaking his head. "I admit I did think you seemed unusually, ah, wholesome, and I'd hate to be the one to expose an innocent young girl to unsuitable information. I'm glad to know you won't faint if I occasionally make an off-color remark."

Evelyn laughed, unable to peel a flirtatious smile off her face. "Indeed, I'm in no danger of fainting, Loghain. And I'm really not that innocent." She gazed at him evenly, still blushing but meeting his eyes, and he regarded her with an inscrutable look.

"Good to know," he said with a small smile and turned back to his research.

…

That night as they lay in bed together, luxuriating in post-coital relaxation, Cullen and Evelyn chatted about their respective days.

"How was your meeting with Loghain?" he asked, with an unmistakably sly edge to his voice.

Evelyn laughed. "Sort of embarrassing, but I think I did manage to flirt with him a little! At this rate, it will be ten years before I work up the courage to invite him to bed, but at least I made some progress."

"Ten years! Maker, Evelyn, a Warden his age? You'll lose your window. You'd better step up your game." He squeezed her playfully and kissed the top of her head. "So what did you say to him?"

She recounted the conversation, and by the end of it, Cullen was shaking with laughter.

"That bad?" Evelyn asked dejectedly.

"Maker, no, you're perfect. I don't know if I pity Loghain or envy him. He has no idea what he's in for."

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked, sitting up to look at him. She was pleased that she detected a compliment in his assessment.

"You're just… I don't know. So sweet and funny when you're interested in a man, and it's completely disarming." He started to laugh again. "Do you remember the time you accidentally asked me if templars take vows of celibacy? I thought your poor face was going to catch on fire, you were so embarrassed. It was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. I think I fell in love with you on the spot."

"Oh, you did not. You didn't kiss me for months and months."

"I wanted to, though," Cullen said. Then he frowned. "I hope Loghain doesn't fall in love with you. It seems almost impossible that he wouldn't."

"You think that because  _you_  love me," she said, snuggling against him again and laying her cheek on his chest.

"I don't know, Evelyn. I think anyone would. You're pretty damned lovable."

"You don't have to say that just because I'm so willing to suck your cock." In the dark, it was easier to make naughty pronouncements, and Cullen grunted.

"That's not the only reason, and it still doesn't help poor Loghain, if all goes to plan."

Evelyn giggled. "He won't fall in love with me, Cullen. He's not that kind of man."

Cullen kissed the top of her head again and rolled over, drawing her hand across his side and curling it against his chest. "I hope not. Good night, sweetling."

…

"Are  _you_  married, Inquisitor?"

Evelyn wondered if Loghain had felt as caught off guard by the question when she'd asked it, as she did now.

"No, of course not!" She looked at him sideways and smiled. "The life of the Inquisitor isn't exactly suited to matrimony."

He cocked an eyebrow. "I don't get the impression that you're unattached, though."

Evelyn knew she needed to tread carefully. How could she intimate that she was both attached and available, without appearing unfaithful? She felt she knew Loghain well enough to know that he would disapprove of infidelity. She smiled and tipped her head.

"I'm in love with Commander Cullen, and he with me," she said slowly, and then paused. "We've decided to enjoy what time we have together in these uncertain days."

"A sensible attitude," Loghain said with a smirk. "So I take it you're not inclined towards marriage?"

Evelyn laughed. "I might be one day, but considering how likely it seems that I'll be murdered by an ancient darkspawn magister before the year is out, it's not the first thing on my mind."

Loghain fixed her with a piercing stare, and Evelyn's heart began to race. "What  _is_  on your mind?"

"Pleasure," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her face grew hot, but she held his gaze, nearly trembling as he took in her statement.

"Perhaps not sensible, but certainly understandable," he said finally, with a faint smile.

"Cullen also understands," she said. "It's very… liberating."

"You sound like an interesting couple. It must be quite something to be more personally acquainted with you." At that, Evelyn smiled, blushed and looked at the floor, desperately repressing a fist pump.

"Yes, well," she said, laughing, "I suppose it depends on how much more personally acquainted with us one wants to get?" She looked at him and grinned, shrugging helplessly.

"Indeed. Something to consider." He smiled at her blandly and returned to his report. Evelyn huffed in irritation, and though he didn't look at her, his lips curled up into a rather smug smirk.

Later, Cullen acknowledged that while Loghain had certainly gotten the last word, he thought she'd made splendid progress with him.

…

Evelyn and Cullen sat down for dinner in the Great Hall late one evening towards the end of the meal service. Cullen sat at the head of the table with Evelyn to his right, and the next several seats were empty, for most of the Inquisition had eaten hours ago. They often chose to eat late for this reason; besides their full schedules, they relished the chance to share quiet meals together at the end of the day without interruptions from well-meaning colleagues. However, one particular colleague's interruption was quite welcome – Evelyn's breath hitched when Loghain approached the table and put his hand on the chair to Cullen's left.

"May I?" he asked politely.

"Of course," Cullen replied, and Evelyn nodded silently. She watched him put his plate down and sink into his seat, looking tired and graceful all at once.

"How was your day, Warden?" Cullen asked pleasantly.

"Frustrating. I spent most of it helping Ser Rylen train recruits. Where do you find these poor sods? They barely know how to grip a sword!" Loghain scowled as he took a bite of his meat, and Evelyn couldn't help but feel flustered at talk of 'gripping swords,' though she laughed inwardly at herself for finding innuendo in the mildest of comments. It was all Cullen's fault – he had turned her into a shocking pervert!

Cullen snorted. "They come from all over, either full of religious zeal or trying to escape some desperate existence. We've managed to make something of most of them, although there are always a few who are hopeless." He turned to Evelyn. "Like  _Jim._ "

Jim was the poor scout who had unfortunately interrupted their first kiss, earning himself Cullen's everlasting ire. Evelyn had heard rumors that whatever skill Jim lacked as a warrior on the field, he more than made up for as a lover in the bedroom… but considering Cullen's distaste for the man, she was not inclined to offer that particular defense.

"Evelyn's practicing her sword work," Cullen continued, with a small, sly smile. "I've had her reading Massache's method, but I think she needs to put it into practice."

Loghain frowned. "Why do you have her reading that Orlesian nonsense? Give her a day with me in the training ring and I'll teach her three times as much as she could learn from the self-important ramblings of a washed-up chevalier."

Evelyn knew Cullen  _loved_  Massache and his methods, but he seemed willing to overlook the slight to his favorite strategist for Evelyn's benefit.

"That might actually be useful, Warden. She's been yearning to learn how to wield two swords."

Cullen delivered the statement with an admirably blank expression, which Evelyn would have tried to mirror had he not caught her by surprise. Unfortunately, she had no idea he was going to make such a shamelessly ribald insinuation and she felt a bright blush creep across her cheeks as she gaped at him. While it was true that she had expressed an interest in learning a new fighting style, it seemed utterly impossible not to interpret "swords" as a stand in for, well… _man-swords._

Loghain's eyes shifted from the Commander to the Inquisitor and his lips quirked at the corners.

"Has she, now?"

"Just for fun," Evelyn said quickly, and then realized that didn't help matters. Loghain's smile broadened.

"I admit I've always preferred a sword and shield, but if you'd like to spar with me to practice dual wielding, I'd be happy to help you." Loghain held her gaze evenly, his gorgeous eyes sparkling, and Evelyn wasn't sure if he'd just agreed to join her in the ring, or join them in bed.

"Um, yes," she said hesitantly. "I'd like to practice with you. I think I could learn a lot."

"Excellent. Tomorrow morning, then?" Loghain replied briskly.

Evelyn agreed, confused but somewhat aroused, and Loghain turned his attention back to Cullen, once again taking up the matter of training the recruits. Her heart was thumping wildly from the slightly saucy, double-entendre laden conversation, and she wondered how the nobles in Val Royeaux could stand to play the Game all the time. An image sprung to mind of Cullen and Loghain in tight satin breeches and painted plaster masks and it made her snicker. The men looked at her curiously, which only drew more helpless giggles from her throat, and she realized as she tried to explain herself that she was in danger of falling into a hysterical fit of laughter. Wiping her eyes, she excused herself from the table, begging their forgiveness.

"Good night, Inquisitor," Loghain said, sounding puzzled. "I'll see you after breakfast in the training yard."

"Good night, love. Do try to finish reading Massache," Cullen said, and Loghain harrumphed in disapproval.

…

Evelyn went to the training yard bright and early, hoping to get in a warm up before Loghain joined her. She was pleasantly sore between her legs from a long night of spirited lovemaking with Cullen – apparently he had been quite aroused by their little conversation at dinner and he'd taken her like an animal in several different positions, several times, before he'd finally let her rest. She yawned sleepily as she swung her arms in wide arcs across her chest, limbering up her shoulders. It thrilled her that Cullen was so enthusiastic about her attempts to beguile Loghain. Far from tearing their relationship apart, as she'd feared, her seduction campaign had brought her even closer to her lover, and Evelyn felt an extra boost of confidence knowing that her sexy, experienced Commander was cheering on her every move, no matter how inexpert or laughable.

For Loghain's part, Evelyn thought that  _surely_  by now, he realized she was coming onto him. His facial expressions were so damned hard to read that she couldn't be certain of how he felt, but since she knew her face presented exactly the opposite issue, he had to be aware that she wanted him. Unless he was the densest dunderhead in Skyhold, and well… he wasn't.

She widened her stance and bent over, placing her palms on the ground as she stretched her hamstrings. Closing her eyes, she moaned softly as she enjoyed the pleasant burn of her muscles awakening, and she shifted her hips from side to side to loosen her joints.

"Good morning, Inquisitor," said a deep, low, and rather amused-sounding voice. Evelyn squeaked in surprise and opened her eyes. From between her legs, she saw another pair of legs, clad in tall, well-worn brown boots, attached no doubt to Warden Loghain. She straightened quickly and glanced over her shoulder, silently cursing the wretched heat that spread to her cheeks.

"Good morning!" she said brightly. "Are you ready to spar?"

"Give me a moment to stretch." He looked at her sideways as he rolled his shoulders and swung his arms. "I didn't expect to find you out here yet. You have me at a disadvantage already."

Evelyn grinned. "Cullen's an early riser and I've adopted his habits. It seems insufferably lazy to lay about in bed when he's up before dawn."

She realized as the words left her mouth that she had essentially confirmed that she and Cullen usually spent the night together, and her face grew even hotter. Loghain licked his lips and looked away, shaking his head and grinning.

"You're a study in contradictions, Inquisitor," he said with a quiet laugh.

"I'm not sure I want to know what you mean," she replied archly. He raised one eyebrow and said nothing, until Evelyn huffed in irritation. "Well, all right, now I'm curious. What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I just find it amusing that you blush as bashfully as an untried maid, while blatantly revealing that you're… not. I'm assuming that when you do lay about in bed with Cullen, you do more than sleep?"

Well! Evelyn supposed she had asked for that! "A fair assumption, Warden!" She was unable to keep the shock out of her voice.

"You're doing it again," he said. His voice was low and deep, rippling with laughter, and Evelyn wished she could wrap herself up in the rich tones.

"What am I doing?" she asked him breathlessly.

"You sound utterly scandalized that I've just acknowledged your intimate habits, when you put the image in my mind in the first place. Not by accident, I imagine."

"Entirely by accident!" Evelyn corrected him. "I have the unfortunate habit of speaking without considering my words and it gets me into trouble. You can imagine how rubbish I am at diplomatic negotiations."

Loghain frowned. "I see. Forgive me then. I misread your intentions."

Damn! She hadn't meant to throw cold water on their banter.

"I had no intentions, but if I did, you would have read them correctly!" she said quickly. Loghain started laughing again and Evelyn felt supremely foolish. "Maker help me! Diplomacy isn't the only thing I can't seem to manage without embarrassing myself."

"So, you didn't intend to make me think of you in bed with Cullen, it was just a fortuitous slip of the tongue?" he asked wryly.

"Something like that," Evelyn said. She grinned self-consciously and shook her head. "All right, that's enough nonsense from me. Are you ready to spar?"

"I am," he said, with an arched brow and a smirk.

Evelyn walked over to the rack and picked up two light practice swords. "This is the very first time I've attempted to fight with a weapon in each hand, so be patient with me."

The Warden eyed her curiously. "Whatever made you want to try in the first place?"

Evelyn smiled and shrugged. " _I_  was one of those poor sods who didn't know how to grip a sword when I first joined the Inquisition. The Commander saw to my education with a blade and he's trained me well, so now I'm ready to try something new. Just to see if I like it."

Loghain's gaze raked over her as he considered her statement. "You're an interesting woman, Inquisitor," he said finally. He picked up his sword and shield and followed her into the ring.

…

Cullen wound Evelyn's ponytail in his fist and pulled her head back, forcing her spine to curve as he furiously pounded her cunt. She'd already come twice and he showed no signs of slowing down. If he didn't have some mercy on her, she'd be too sore to do anything about it even if she did manage to coax Loghain into bed.

"Cullen, please," she moaned, half in pleasure and half in pain. Her Commander replied with a low, rumbling growl, so guttural and animalistic that it stirred her lust again in spite of her fatigue. She desperately needed a break but Maker! He felt so good with one hand pulling her head back and the other hand pushing her shoulders down, contorting her body into an arch of pleasure as his thick cock invaded her again and again. He was just so bloody  _strong._

"He's fucking your mouth," he snarled. He let go of her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her up so that she was seated against his thighs as he continued to thrust relentlessly. "Fucking your mouth as hard as I'm fucking your cunt." Cullen could barely grunt the words out, he was breathing so hard, but it was all Evelyn needed.

" _Cullen,_ " she moaned, and shoved her hand between her legs. She rubbed her pearl vigorously, her fingers also brushing against his shaft as he moved within her. His grip on her waist was vise-like, immobilizing her against his sweat-drenched chest so that all she could do was lean back and take it as his cock drilled her unforgivingly. Evelyn closed her eyes and imagined how it would feel to have Loghain using her mouth just as roughly, and it pulled frantic whines from her throat.

"Good girl," Cullen said harshly in her ear. His teeth closed on the juncture of her neck and her shoulder and he bit down, too hard. Evelyn mewled and squirmed until he let up a little, his tongue working frantically against her skin. "My little cocksucker," he moaned.

"Oh, Maker!" Evelyn cried. She loved it when he said smutty things in the heat of passion, and it caused her quim to clench with excitement. "Please, Cullen,  _please._ "

She tilted her head back against his shoulder, picturing Loghain before her in all his sweat-slicked glory, and gasped as Cullen twisted her nipple sharply. Evelyn began grinding her hips against him, desperately urging his release, even as she sought her own with her hand. She imagined herself trying to suck Loghain off as she bucked wildly in Cullen's lap, and the idea of the stern general grabbing her by the hair and forcing his dick down her throat sent her into another howling, spiraling climax.

" _Fuck!_ " Cullen roared, pulling down on her hips while thrusting up with his own. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder, shuddering, and Evelyn could feel him twitching and spilling deep inside of her. It was intoxicating, and it left her feeling spent and exhausted.

Well, actually, it was probably the marathon fucking session that had done that. Evelyn collapsed bonelessly on the bed and allowed Cullen to clean her up. He covered her skin with gentle kisses, murmuring apologies for taking her so savagely.

"It's all right, my heart," Evelyn said drowsily. "I love making love with you but honestly, Cullen, I'm not going to be able to walk if we keep this up."

Cullen chuckled and slid into bed next to her, pulling her close. "I'm sorry, sweetling. It's all this talk of asking Loghain to join us. It just makes me want to claim you like a barbarian."

"Are you jealous?" she asked curiously.

"No, not jealous," he reassured her. "I still love the idea of sharing you with him, but there's a part of me that wants to prove that you're mine. Apparently in very, um, uncivilized ways."

"Of course I'm yours," Evelyn sighed. She closed her eyes, listening to his pounding heartbeat. "You might have to claim me in my arse tomorrow night, though. My poor quim needs a break. And if you use my rear anywhere near as roughly, I'll be totally out of commission for a week."

Cullen laughed and kissed her. "Noted, love. We don't want that."

…

Evelyn hummed happily as she patted damp earth around the cutting of crystal grace that she'd just transferred to an empty pot. Her garden was coming along so nicely and she loved to work in it in the evenings before dinner, when the sun slid past the high walls, leaving her with just enough light to see. The courtyard was usually fairly empty at this time of day, for most of the denizens of Skyhold were in the Great Hall, lining up for their meal.

"I didn't know you had a green thumb, Inquisitor."

Loghain was very good at sneaking up on her. It was amazing that a man used to wearing mail and plate could move so quietly – it must be a holdover from his days as an outlaw. Evelyn looked up and grinned at him.

"One of the few things that's always come easily to me," she admitted. "I apprenticed in the gardens at the Ostwick Chantry, and I think I would have been named head botanist eventually, if it weren't for this." She held her glowing hand up and wiggled her fingers.

"Does your mark help your flowers grow?" he asked. His tone was neutral but there was a smile lurking in the corners of his mouth.

"I doubt it, but it doesn't seem to hurt them either." She pulled off her filthy gloves and laid them aside, then held out her hand so he could help her to her feet. "This little one is from a plant I carried back from the Hinterlands. I coddled that little sprout like a baby – Cassandra thought I was absolutely nuts. But it's grown into that healthy beauty over there," she pointed at the glossy shrub covered with delicate blooms, "and now I'm taking cuttings from it so I can grow extra stock for the healers."

"Crystal grace is my favorite flower," Loghain said softly. "It wouldn't grow well in Gwaren. Celia tried and tried to get it to take in her flowerbeds for my sake, but she said the soil was too sandy."

"Did your wife also like to garden?"

He glanced down at her and nodded. "Yes, very much. She particularly loved roses."

Evelyn wasn't sure what made her do it, but she brushed her hand against his, and after a moment, he slowly curled his fingers around hers.

"We should talk, Inquisitor," he said, after a heavy silence.

He pulled her into a nearby storeroom and shut the door. Evelyn's heart thudded wildly. This was it! She was going to have to make her move! Loghain lit a lantern and hung it from a wall hook, watching her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm not sure I understand what's going on between us, Inquisitor."

"Evelyn," she said quickly. "Please call me Evelyn."

"As you say, Evelyn." He stepped closer to her and Evelyn started to tremble. He must have noticed, for he cocked his head and looked at her curiously. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Maker, no! I'm just… excited, I suppose." She smiled nervously and shifted her weight, not sure of what to say next.

"Evelyn…," He started to speak and then trailed off, making a helpless gesture with his hands. "You're a lovely woman and I find you quite charming, but I'm not in the habit of fishing in another man's river. Do you understand?"

Evelyn was surprised by the analogy and giggled. "Isn't that what you were doing when you met Maric?"

For a second, Loghain looked so thoroughly startled that Evelyn was afraid she'd said something terribly wrong. "Meaning?" he asked her stiffly.

"Well, poaching, not fishing. I was just making a joke. You know, because you were an outlaw back in the day." Loghain lifted his brows and Evelyn shook her head. "Right. Never mind. If you're concerned about Cullen – and of course you are because you're not a poacher now, although I'm not game, either. Or a fish, for that matter – ugh, anyway." She met his befuddled gaze and laughed helplessly. "Sorry. I do this when I get nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" he asked her softly.

"Because I'm trying to tell you that Cullen and I have discussed… you. And how I feel about you. And he's willing to share his river, if you're interested." She said it in a rush, refusing to allow her overwhelming sense of awkwardness to jam her tongue.

"Are  _you_  interested?" Loghain pinned her in place with the intensity of his stare and Evelyn shivered.

"Very," she replied, quietly but clearly.

Loghain stared at some point on the wall above her head, rhythmically tightening his jaw as he thought things over. "This is unexpected," he said finally. "I never thought you'd go farther than a little harmless flirting, nor did I imagine Cullen to be the kind of man who would share his woman."

Evelyn wasn't sure if that was a slight, and she frowned. "Cullen is very secure in himself, Loghain, and he loves me very much. If you think my offer reflects poorly on him – "

"Peace, Evelyn, I meant no insult. It's clear as day that Cullen loves you and that you love him. I'm simply surprised that there is room in such an obviously passionate relationship for another person."

"Well, we have a few rules," Evelyn admitted. "I couldn't – wouldn't – take things past a certain point with you, physically I mean, unless Cullen was also involved, if only to watch. You might not want such an arrangement, and I completely understand if that's the case. My first loyalty is to Cullen, no matter how much I…" She trailed off and smiled shyly at him. "Well, no matter how much I want you. Which is a lot, to be honest."

A small smile ghosted across Loghain's face as he stepped closer to her, bracing his arm against the wall. "Is that right?"

"Surely you noticed," Evelyn whispered, her throat feeling dry as she stared up, up, up at the raven-haired warrior. Maker, he was tall.

"I noticed," he admitted, his voice deepening as he brought his other hand to rest on her hip. "Tell me, Evelyn, why are you doing this? It seems like it will only complicate your relationship with Cullen."

She sighed. "I hope it doesn't. I don't think it will." She felt her cheeks flushing as she prepared to confess her inexperience to him. "Would you believe that Cullen is the only man I've ever been with in any way? I haven't even kissed anyone else. Until I joined the Inquisition, I'd lived a very sheltered life."

"Ah," Loghain said. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at her sympathetically. "So you want to sample the menu before you choose your course?"

Evelyn laughed and shook her head. "It's not even that. If Cullen hadn't suggested it, it would have never occurred to me that it was possible for me to… you know. I mean.  _You know._  With you, or anyone else. I'm very happy with him, but I  _am_  curious…"

Amusement glinted in Loghain's cool blue eyes as he listened to her tangled-tongued admission.

"Curious?" he whispered, leaning in a little. Evelyn could see his pulse flickering in the hollow of his throat and it gratified her to realize that he was more affected by her than his calm demeanor suggested. Her own heart was hammering wildly, and she felt the first sweet aches of arousal throbbing between her legs.

"Well, yes," she said. "I mean, wouldn't you be curious, if you had only ever kissed one person? Wouldn't you wonder what it would be like to kiss another?"

"I would," he agreed, his voice dropping to a low, sexy rumble. "Would you like to find out right now? Is that within the bounds of your agreement with Cullen?"

"Yes," Evelyn whispered, tipping her head back to offer him her lips.

Loghain's mouth descended on hers in a searing, passionate kiss. Evelyn whimpered as his tongue slid against hers and she grabbed his hips, pulling him closer. It was impossible not to compare him to Cullen, and it was startling to touch someone who felt so different. From his height, to his scent, to the shape of his lips and the way he kissed her, Loghain was nothing like the man she was used to, and the novelty of it aroused her beyond belief. She soaked her small clothes in a matter of minutes as the Warden pushed her up against the wall and kissed her slowly, and when his hand slid up her side to palm her breast through her dirty linen shirt, she moaned.

"Maker's breath, Evelyn," Loghain muttered, pulling back a little and then nibbling on her neck.

"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked, feeling nervous and randy in almost equal measure.

"Wrong?" Loghain chuckled and kissed her again. "Wrong in the sense that you make me feel like a twenty-year old buck with more salt than sense. Perhaps Andraste sent you through the Breach because she knew you were entirely too passionate to dry up in some Marcher Chantry."

Evelyn laughed and pulled him closer. "Blasphemer!"

He kissed her again, more heatedly this time, and Evelyn quickly realized that she was growing so aroused that she needed more than she could take from him at the moment. Panting slightly, she reluctantly pulled her lips away from his and suggested they go to dinner.

"I may have to take a cold bath first," Loghain admitted with a rueful grin.

Evelyn glanced down and saw the heavy ridge of his erection straining against his leather breeches and she sighed, longing to caress him. Better not, though. She was already so worked up, she could hardly think straight.

"So what now?" he asked her quietly.

"Well," Evelyn hesitated. "I really don't know, to be honest! This is the first time I've ever tried to seduce anyone. How am I doing?"

"Admirably," Loghain chuckled and kissed her temple. "I imagine you'll want to talk to Cullen."

"Yes," Evelyn agreed. "And… perhaps you need some time to think about it? I know this is an unusual situation."

Loghain shrugged. "It's unique to  _my_  experience, certainly, but not unheard of. I'll be ready whenever you call for me, Evelyn. But I have to ask… why me?"

"Because you're hot," Evelyn replied promptly, and Loghain gave a startled laugh. She grinned at him. "And you're an interesting man who's led an interesting life, and I enjoy speaking with you. Plus you make me laugh. But… it really doesn't hurt that you're so attractive."

Loghain frowned playfully at her. "To think that all of my sins and all of my successes have led me to this: objectified like a piece of meat by a cheeky woman not even half my age."

"Are you offended?" she asked him cheerfully.

"Hell no," he growled, kissing her soundly. "I'm flattered, Evelyn, and I'm at your disposal. Let me know when you'd like to meet again."

With that, he offered her a quick, playful bow and let himself out of the storeroom. Evelyn waited a discreet interval and then rushed across the garden, her heart pounding with excitement. She prayed Cullen was in his office and alone. She could hardly wait to tell him what had happened, but first she needed him to fuck her senseless.


End file.
